User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:W/A Shove Hammer Spiker
History * (cur) (last) 08:38, 1 May 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 14:53, 23 April 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - why) * (cur) (last) 23:03, 12 March 2007 Jasminethetender (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 23:32, 10 March 2007 24.205.239.87 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 08:45, 3 March 2007 70.149.87.103 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 23:59, 22 February 2007 63.237.114.10 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 21:04, 16 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (user's choice) * (cur) (last) 07:11, 16 February 2007 192.52.57.34 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:07, 16 February 2007 192.52.57.34 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:04, 16 February 2007 192.52.57.34 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:01, 16 February 2007 192.52.57.34 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 20:19, 14 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (variants) * (cur) (last) 03:12, 14 February 2007 210.3.39.32 (Talk) (As per talk page request.) * (cur) (last) 03:11, 14 February 2007 210.3.39.32 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 00:44, 14 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:40, 4 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 10:39, 4 February 2007 Gredinus (Talk | contribs) (2 major runes cost less health than 1 sup.) * (cur) (last) 02:45, 19 January 2007 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m (rv) * (cur) (last) 02:44, 19 January 2007 75.19.132.151 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:45, 18 January 2007 24.158.146.222 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:45, 18 January 2007 24.158.146.222 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:44, 18 January 2007 24.158.146.222 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:44, 18 January 2007 24.158.146.222 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:16, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 20:19, 14 January 2007 69.181.114.90 (Talk) (Changed the attribute bonuses from items to reflect runes on suggested equipment) * (cur) (last) 11:47, 3 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by 165.21.154.109 (talk); changed back to last version by Akmdw) * (cur) (last) 08:52, 3 January 2007 165.21.154.109 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 08:51, 3 January 2007 165.21.154.109 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 18:18, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (category tags) * (cur) (last) 19:05, 26 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build:W/A Tele Tank moved to Build:W/A Shove Hammer Spiker) * (cur) (last) 07:30, 9 December 2006 Level moron (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:29, 9 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - rune fix) * (cur) (last) 22:03, 6 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:38, 26 November 2006 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 05:25, 19 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - +shadow walk) * (cur) (last) 05:23, 19 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - fixed red link) * (cur) (last) 05:22, 19 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (reworked build) * (cur) (last) 14:19, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (W/A Tele Tank moved to Build:W/A Tele Tank: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 16:58, 14 October 2006 Evil Greven (Talk | contribs) m (-abandoned) * (cur) (last) 17:41, 8 October 2006 130.58 (Talk | contribs) (unfavored: 3 to 0) * (cur) (last) 19:52, 3 October 2006 Evil Greven (Talk | contribs) m (-arbitrary unfavored builds cat tag) * (cur) (last) 22:36, 2 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (untested + abandoned) * (cur) (last) 19:16, 23 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:11, 31 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (pvp cat sort) * (cur) (last) 18:54, 25 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 04:00, 25 July 2006 68.168.86.118 (Talk)